Waiting Is Sucks
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Gajeel X Levy Oneshot! / Canon / Levy menunggu seseorang dengan cemas. perasaannya campur aduk! apa yang akan terjadi jika sudah bertemu dengannya? / RnR please!


Warning : Typo(s), Canon, OOC

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Fairy Tail Fanfic**

**.**

**.**

_**Waiting is Sucks**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

Gadis bersurai biru itu dengan lunglai berjalan menuju pintu guild yang telah menjadi rumah keduanya. Guild Fairy Tail.

Suara kicauan burung seakan tidak dihiraukannya—tetap tidak mengubah wajah kusut nan kacaunya wajah putih mulusnya.

Levy merebahkan dirinya di sebuah kursi meja bar. Setiap menit ia selalu menghela napas keras, dan akhirnya ia menaruh kepalanya di meja.

Ini sudah sebulan.

Dia sendiri.

Pemuda itu berjanji bahwa misi itu hanya memakan waktu dua minggu saja. Tapi sekarang sudah lebih dari itu—empat minggu, kau tahu?

Apa yang dilakukan pemuda besi itu? Apakah misi itu terlalu sulit? Apakah memang butuh waktu lama jika misi solo itu? Pikiran-pikiran yang butuh jawaban itu menghantui otak Levy sehari-hari—bahkan otak pintarnya tidak bisa ia gunakan untuk menjawab persoalan ini.

Seorang _exceed_ yang telah menenggak habis bir itu menyadari ada sosok gadis yang sedang memikirkan—merindukan majikannya. Tersenyum simpul, ia mendekatinya.

Dia tepuk-tepuk punggung Levy. Dan itu membuat Levy mengangkat kepalanya—yang sedari tadi rebah itu.

"Oh, Lily," ucapnya datar dan bosan. Dia kembali menidurkan kepalanya—melanjutkan untuk _daydreaming_, mungkin?

Lily hanya memandangnya simpatik. "Tenanglah, dia pasti akan kembali," ucap Lily menyemangati Levy.

Levy sontak terbangun dan mendelik ke arah kucing hitam itu. "A-a-aku tidak menunggunya!"

"_Yare yare_, kau masih bisa mengelak rupanya," ucap gadis _blondie_ di samping Levy.

"Lu_-chan_, a-aku tidak …" ucap Levy sedikit memerah. Lucy tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, akui saja. Pasangan kekasih itu memang wajar jika saling merindukan. Apalagi sudah sebulan ini," balas Lucy merasa simpati terhadap sahabatnya satu ini—ditinggal sebulan tanpa kabar, apa kau kuat menghadapinya?

Muka Levy yang tadinya seperti membantah itu langsung berubah menjadi muka yang sedih—karena ingat sudah berapa lama ia ditinggalkan.

"Ka-kami tidak pa-pacaran," ucap Levy masih bisa menyanggah—tapi mukanya pada mode sedih. Lucy hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak mage _solid script_ itu.

"Tidak apa, Levy_-chan_. Kau harus percaya pada Gajeel bahwa ia akan kembali—dengan selamat dan tanpa luka yang parah," ucap Lucy menyemangati Levy—tidak menggubris ucapan Levy yang terlihat sekali bohong itu.

Mirajane yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan pada meja-meja di guild Fairy Tail itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—mendapati Levy yang masih saja murung di meja bar.

"Levy! Sudahlah tidak ada gunanya menunggu orang seperti dia …" ucap mage tanaman bertubuh gempal—tidak lupa di sisi kanan kirinya terdapat sepotong (atau seekor?) ayam panggang.

"Ya! Orang brengsek seperti itu tidak akan merasa bahwa ia sedang ditunggu," ucap Jet menimpali ucapan Droy.

Levy hanya terdiam. Tubuhnya menegak—ia berdiri. Matanya tidak terlihat, tertutup oleh rambut-rambut biru yang bergelantungan di depan mata coklatnya.

"Kalian … tahu apa tentangnya?" ucap Levy dengan nada yang—yah seperti akan memangsa sebuah target.

Melihat Levy yang seperti itu, Jet dan Droy seketika berpelukan dengan mesranya(?)—takut akan sikap Levy yang sudah bertaraf seperti _Satan Soul_ milik Mirajane.

Yah, wajar mereka berdua takut. Ini adalah sisi yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan pada siapapun—pada rekan timnya sekalipun. Sisi yang gelap, penuh rasa benci, rasa bingung, sedih, amarah, dan lainnya.

Siapa sih yang tidak marah, jika orang yang kau tunggu-tunggu sekian lama diolok-olok—oleh rekanmu sendiri? Kau tahu perasaan Levy sekarang.

Mengakhiri drama berpelukan mereka, Jet berdehem dan melipat tangannya. "Levy, bukannya begitu. Kami hanya tidak ingin kau bersedih terus—karena orang yang kau tunggu itu mengingkari janjinya," ucapnya bijak.

Levy tersentak kecil. Matanya menatap kedua rekan timnya itu dengan terbelalak dan tidak percaya. Benar, selama ini dia memang merasa galau dan khawatir akan keadaannya di luar sana—dan tanpa menyadari bahwa pancaran wajahnya pun berubah menjadi sedih.

Levy tersenyum lembut—meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat galau tingkat kabupaten. "Terima kasih, ya."

Jet dan Droy hanya bisa membalas tersenyum juga—mereka bahagia jika Levy bahagia. Cinta tidak harus memiliki, _ne_?

Mirajane menarik Levy untuk duduk kembali. "Daripada membahas soal dia saja, kenapa kau tidak ikut berbincang-bincang saja dengan kami?" tawar Mirajane dengan ramah.

Levy hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum singkat. Ya, mungkin berbincang-bincang dengan _nakama_ bisa sedikit melupakannya.

"_Ne_ Juvia, aku dengar Gray masuk ke dalam kamarmu?" ucap Cana setengah mabuk—kau tahu kebiasaannya.

Juvia hanya tersentak kaget dan wajahnya seketika memerah berat. "Ju-juvia tidak tahu apa yang Cana maksudkan."

"Haha, jadi si _ice-brain_ itu berani masuk _Fairy Hills_? Hanya demi Juvia? Wah, agresif sekali dia," komentar Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi pria yang masuk ke dalam kamar gadis itu termasuk agresif, ya?" ucap Mirajane mengelus-elus dagunya—berpikir apakah Fried akan terus mengunjungi kamarnya setiap malam.

"Kupikir begitu," ucap Lucy santai. "Karena itu berarti si prianya tidak sabaran," lanjut Lucy terkikik.

Erza tersenyum menyeringai. "Oh, jadi Natsu juga agresif padamu kalau begitu," ucap Erza mengerling jahil pada Lucy.

Lucy yang menyadari—bahwa Natsu tiap hari selalu menginap di apartemennya itu langsung tersentak kaget dan _blushing_ berat. "A-aku …" Lucy tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Hmm, tapi Bickslow tidak begitu sering mengunjungiku," ucap Lisanna berpikir. Tapi menyadari tatapan gadis yang memandang kaget padanya, dia langsung menutupi mulutnya.

"_Ara_ … jadi selama ini kau dengan Bickslow?" ucap Levy mengerling jahil. Sang target hanya bisa menggeleng cepat.

"Ti-tidak!"

"Pasti iya," goda Levy.

"Ka-kau juga seperti itu! Kau tidak mengakui bahwa kau dan Gajeel mempunyai hubungan, bukan?" ucap Lisanna gemas.

Ucapan gadis berambut putih itu seketika membuat Levy tersentak kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tertunduk lemas—dan memancarkan nuansa murung yang dapat dirasakan oleh semua para gadis di sekitarnya.

Lisanna—yang seperti keceplosan mengucapkan kata tabu itu hanya bisa merasa bersalah dan memandang Levy dengan empati.

"Le-levy … aku tidak bermaksud—"

Levy bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Tidak apa, Lisanna. Err aku akan mencari hal yang menarik," potong Levy tersenyum kecil.

Memandang punggung gadis berambut biru yang telah menghilang ke arah perpustakaan, para gadis hanya bisa menghela napas dan ikut merasa simpati.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang itu sampai ke sebuah tempat—di mana ia dan pemuda besi itu biasa menghabiskan waktunya. Yap, dengan Levy yang membaca sebuah buku dan Gajeel yang dengan damainya tertidur di sampingnya.

Perpustakaan guild.

Tangan halus Levy mengelus-elus meja dan kursi yang biasa ia duduki. Memandangnya sebentar, gadis itu mendudukinya dan berpangku tangan—pandangannya menjadi kosong, mulai melamun kembali.

Ingatan yang tidak pernah terhapuskan. Sifat kasar, dingin, cuek, datar dan sangar(?) itu selalu menghantuinya. Kau bisa bilang itu sifat yang menyebalkan, tapi kenapa Levy selalu merindukan pemuda yang memiliki sifat seperti itu.

Levy benci mengakui ini, tapi dia …

Rindu.

Merasa pipinya dipenuhi rona merah, gadis _Solid Script_ itu menundukkan dirinya di antara lipatan tangannya. Konyol, malu karena pikiran sendiri? Ingin Levy segera menerjunkan dirinya di _Grand Canyon_(?).

"A-aku benci rasa ini … aku …" ucap Levy menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil dan mungil itu.

"Merindukanku, Udang?" ucap sesosok orang yang terlihat menyeringai di belakang Levy.

Levy melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Dia tahu milik siapa suara ini. Dan dengan segera ia menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati bahwa sosok pemuda yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya—sambil menyeringai, tentunya.

Ya, sosok yang telah ditunggunya sejak lama—sebluan lalu.

Kini sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan senyum mengejek.

Apa yang muncul di benakmu?

Levy bangkit berdiri, berhadapan dengan sang dragon slayer itu. "Sejak kapan kau pulang?"

"Sejak pagi buta tadi. Kemudian aku menunggu di perpustakaan dan tertidur," ucap Gajeel dengan nada tidak bersalah—_innocent_ _face and smile_.

Levy hanya menghela napas dan menatap mata yang mungkin juga terbuat dari besi(?) itu dengan dingin.

_PLAK_

"Gajeel_ no baka_!" teriak Levy marah. Tidak lupa disertai dengan likuid bening yang dengan otomatis mengalir di sisi kanan dan kiri pipi mulusnya.

Gajeel hanya melebarkan matanya sesaat. Dia memandang Levy dengan bingung. Apa yang salah?

"A-apa?" Gajeel bertanya keheranan. Levy hanya menarik-narik baju Gajeel dengan keras—seakan ingin mengangkatnya tapi kita tahu itu tidak mungkin.

"Kau mengingkari janjimu. Lalu kau datang dengan cengiran seperti itu—dan bahkan memberiku tatapan mengejek itu, dan malah sebenarnya kau sudah datang dari tadi pagi?!" ucap Levy menatap Gajeel sembari matanya terus memproduksi air mata—menangis deras.

Gajeel yang melihat keadaan kalut Levy itu hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang _intens_ matanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian tangannya merengkuh lembut badan kecil yang ada di depannya itu. Siapa bilang besi itu selamanya dingin? Kenapa besi yang dirasakan Levy sekarang ini malah hangat dan membuatnya _blushing_?

Memeluk Levy, Gajeel berbisik pelan tepat di samping telinga Levy. "Aku minta maaf, Udang. Misinya memerlukan waktu yang cukup panjang tanpa kuduga."

Levy yang masih terisak kecil—sudah agak mereda karena gerakan tiba-tiba dari Gajeel, hanya bisa terdiam dan berpikir. "Kau tidak mengirimi aku kabar sama sekali," ucap Levy dengan kesal dan emosi.

Gajeel tertawa kecil—dan tidak lupa dengan seringaian seksi(?)nya. "Kau khawatir eh, Udang? Aku tidak sempat untuk memberimu kabar, terlalu banyak musuh yang mengintaiku. Misi solo kelas S memang brengsek dan menyusahkan," ucap Gajeel panjang lebar—sambil sedikit mengomel di bagian akhir.

Levy yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam kembali. Sudah jelas dia sedang sibuk, kan?—jangan samakan misi biasa dengan misi kelas S. Apa lagi kalau itu diambil secara solo—tidak akan ada yang membantu, meskipun itu seekor _exceed_ sekalipun.

Tapi, bukannya ia bersikap egois. Sebulan tanpa kabar bukanlah hal yang baik kan untuk terus dipertahankan? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau seandainya Gajeel dalam bahaya?

Semuanya berputar di kepala Levy dengan sangat cepat. Dan otak cerdas Levy dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sebenarnya dia itu …

Khawatir.

Seketika semburat merah mewarnai pipi putih itu kembali. Dia merasa rindu, dan juga merasa khawatir akan keberadaan Gajeel—teman, sahabat atau mungkin kekasihnya.

Levy lambat namun pasti memberhentikan aksinya untuk menarik-narik baju Gajeel yang telah basah oleh air matanya. Dia merenung sesaat—dan memperdalam kepalanya ke dada pemuda _iron_ itu.

"… udang?"

"…"

"O-oi oi …"

"…"

"…"

Levy tiba-tiba menatap mata Gajeel kembali—kali ini dengan nada kesal.

"YA! AKU MEMANG MENGKHAWATIRKANMU! AKU RINDU PADAMU YANG SELALU TIDUR DI SAMPINGKU! PUAS?!"

Levy terlihat terengah-engah setelah mengucapkan itu—dan wajahnya yang sudah seperti tomat. Gajeel hanya terlihat kaget tapi kemudian ia menyeringai. Dia menunduk—mendekati kepala Levy dan berbisik padanya.

"Aku juga, Levy_-chan_."

Panggilan yang sangat jarang yang Gajeel ucapkan. Jika dia sudah mengucapkan itu, itu tandanya dia sedang melembut hatinya—walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat sangar dan menakutkan bagi orang awam.

Levy yang mendengar itu hanya semakin memerah—bahkan sampai telinga. Gajeel tertawa kecil dan mencium—dan menjilat kuping Levy yang imut itu dengan lembut.

Gajeel beralih ke muka Levy yang masih seperti tomat itu. Dipandangnya _intens_ bola mata Levy yang juga memandangnya balik. Gajeel tidak kuasa untuk tidak—

—tersenyum.

Senyum asli yang jarang ia perlihatkan. Bukan senyum seringaian yang mengerikan, bukan senyuman aneh saat dia berpentas menjadi _Mr. Shoo Bi Doo Bap_, dan bukan juga senyum tidak jelas yang membuat orang awam melarikan diri sambil berteriak 'Maling, maling!'(?).

Melihat itu, Levy pun ikut tersenyum. Dia lingkarkan tangan kecilnya itu di sekitar leher Gajeel, sementara Gajeel melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang imut dan unyu-unyu(?) gadis berambut biru itu.

Sampai dahi mereka bertautan, Gajeel memberhentikan aksinya sejenak. "Aku … selalu mengenang saat kau membaca buku di sebelahku."

Levy tertawa kecil. "Bilang saja kau rindu, bodoh. Kosakatamu buruk sekali."

"Ja-jangan mentang-mentang kau pintar dan aku tidak lebih pintar darimu ya, Udang! A-aku hanya menambah variasi perkataan," ucap Gajeel sewot.

Levy hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi _nakama_-nya ini—sepertinya tidak jelas dia ini _nakama_-nya atau lebih dari itu. Dia sudah terbiasa oleh sifat-sifat kasar dan menyebalkannya dia—yang menurut orang-orang sangat menjengkelkan.

Setelah beberapa saat, tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari mereka. Levy yang menyadari bahwa Gajeel sedang _blushing_ sedikit, hanya bisa tertawa kecil—padahal dia sendiri juga lebih berat _blushing_-nya.

Dengan segera Levy mengambil langkah yang lebih jauh, dia mendekatkan kepalanya lagi hingga—

—tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka berdua.

Gajeel awalnya tersentak kecil—kaget bahwa yang memulai malah Levy. Tapi kemudian ia sedikit tersenyum dan membalas lumatan lidah Levy. Ya, meskipun pipinya berhiaskan semburat merah tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

Halo minna!

Aku publish fic Gajeel X Levy yang pertama nih XD

Apakah Gajeelnya OOC? OwO)a dan maaf kalau memang fic ini hampir tidak ada konfliknya—kecuali mungkin konfliknya Levy yang lagi galau XD.

Apa tanggapan anda sekalian? dan apakah aku memang pantasnya membuat fic NaLu ya? aku seperti tidak nyaman gitu kalau nulis pairing lain selain NaLu atau GraLu XDa.

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWED, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

[ Kita pasti punya pendapat tersendiri, kalau kita manusia berakal ^^ ]

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
